Slade's Robin
by The Dark Dweller
Summary: Slade slips through the Titan's hands once more but this time there is no going back. The world crumbles away as the Titans race against time to save Robin from Slade and to save the world they once knew and loved.
1. Slade

"Okay okay. How about five bucks I can get Starfire to call plants Oogleborfs."

"Ha! You're on Beasty" Cyborg smirked. "I bet five bucks you can't get Raven to kiss you."

"Oh you are so on! You know she can't resist the Beast man." Beast Boy said acting smooth. "Now, how about this. I bet you five more bucks that Robin wont go more than one hour without mentioning his obsession."

"Now you're just acting crazy."

"Too easy?"

"No. I just know you don't have 15 dollars." Cyborg retorted with a grin.

"After these bets, I will have 15 bucks!"

"Fine. Game on dude."

Beast Boy stood and stretched. "Hey Star! I got something to show you!"

* * *

"Azarath... Metrion... Zynthos..." Raven breathed out slowly trying to regain her peace of mind.

"Hey Rae!"

"Azarath..."

"Yo Raven!"

"Metrion..."

"RAVEN!"

Her eyes snapped open the fury of a thousand suns burning in her eyes. The green hero couldn't help but shrink back a little.

"WHAT?!"

"If you want me to stop it's gonna cost ya!" Beast Boy winked. "One kiss from the lovely lady should do it!"

Raven gave the most unamused look she could muster. "Me. Kiss you. In your dreams." She disappeared.

"Aw man! This sucks! Now I owe Cyborg ten bucks!" Beast Boy whined into the air hoping Raven would give some pity. But no.

He sighed in defeat and walked back to the living room where Starfire was still infuriated.

"Never before have I witnessed such hate for our green friends!" She exclaimed clutching a potted plant closely. The green boy found out "oogleborf" is some sort of swear in Tamaran and he had accidentally offended Starfire.

Cyborg came put and handed Beast Boy five dollars. "Well, you won one of them. Now where's my ten?"

"Is Robin still obsessing over Slade's disappearance?" Starfire sat on the couch giving Cyborg a worried look.

"Yeah... He's almost worked himself to death."

"This has to stop." Raven appeared sitting next to Starfire. "He hasn't eaten in a few days and he barely sleeps. We either need to find Slade or-"

"I found him!" Robin ran out holding a piece pf paper tightly. "I found Slade. We need to go now."

"Robin... This isn't another chase of the goose is it?" Starfire asked. Robin gave a look that made her shrink a little.

"You doubt me?! I have been working on this for days now and I have found him! Im only asking for your help!"The boy wonder looked around the room to the concerned faces.

"Dude, you've been sitting in the room for days. Maybe this obsession-"

"It is _not_ an obsession." Robin growled. "And I refuse to just sit there and eat pizza all day while a madman is still out there! Titans! Go!"

Not one of them moved a muscle. They just sat there watching their leader get even more frustrated.

"Fine! If you wont go, I'll so it myself." He turned towards the elevator only to be stopped by a black and white wall.

"I can't allow that. You need to rest." Raven spoke, her hand out holding the wall in place.

 **'Robin. I understand your fear and trepedation but you are weak. If you do find him tonight, you cannot win. Your body is too weak to endure a fight. Rest tonight and we will go first thing in the morning.'** Raven spoke into his mind. He couldn't deny he was tired and he did feel a little worn down.

Robin sighed in irritation."Six a.m. Sharp."

"No. We will leave at nine. No earlier." Raven stated holding the wall in place.

"Please Robin. It is for your own good. Your body requires nourishment." Starfire pleaded with the leader. He turned suddenly storming off. They could hear him growling some pretty rude things under his breath.

* * *

 _Robin. Wake up. Your training begins right now._

The boy wonder sat up in a cold sweat. Is this how Batman felt towards the Joker? He looked to his clock. 5:27. Still another three hours and 33 minutes before the mission.

"Robin. Why are you wasting your day away in your bed." Robins head jerked to his left where Slade stood. "You'll never beat me if you don't train."

"You're right." He got out of the bed and walked through Slade. He knew it was an illusion placed by his mind but he didn't care. It only reminded him why he needed to stop Slade.

When Raven woke, she heard grunting and growling. The darker teen disappeared through a portal appearing in front of Robin who was busy trying to lift weights he clearly could not.

"Robin. Enough before you hurt yourself."

"I have to train! I'm not strong enough! I have to get stronger!" The weights disappeared and Robin sat up from the bench press.

"No. Part of defeating a criminal isn't through strength. It's through help and knowledge. You're pushing yourself to the point of nearly killing yourself. All you're doing is showing him he's winning."

"You don't understand. You never will." He spat bitterly.

"Understand what?" She snapped back. "I understand what it's like to be worried of what others actions might bring amung yourself. I understand what it's like to live in fear to face tomorrow. I know what it's like to lose control over one little thing and to destroy yourself over it every day. Your battle is with Slade and mine is with my father."

"But Slade is different!"

"How?!" Raven waited but Robin couldn't come up with an answer. "That's what I thought. You aren't the only one to feel this way. We've all felt it. Cyborg with Brother Blood, Starfire with her sister, me with Trigon and you with Slade."

"You forgot Beast Boy."

"No his only enemy is the washing machine. Anyway my point is that we all understand and we all got over it some how in our own way. But your way isn't working." Robin nodded a little trying to not irritate her. He could see where she was coming from and he did see why she was worried but he didn't care about himself like she cared about him.

No parents, no family, no one who would care if he passed anyway. Bruce? No. He was far too busy with the Justice League to even care about him. Maybe Alfred but that was it. And Alfred didn't have long anyway. No one cared.

"Come upstairs and eat. It would do is some good to cool down and refresh our heads."

"You're right. Thank you Raven." He stepped past her and headed to the kitchen. Raven followed happy to get him out of that training room. She followed him upstairs knowing he was thrilled about the situation.

Starfire was more than happy to see him. "Oh Robin! How wonderful to see you out of your room! Are you here to partake of the eggs and of the bacon?"

"Sure. Thanks Star." He smiled a little kinda happy to be around everyone again.

"Dude. You said you had the $15." Cyborg yelled. "I gave you the five now you give me the ten!"

"Bro I'll get it." Beast Boy looked to Raven with a puppy smile. "Hey Rae Rae. Can I borrow $5?"

Raven rolled her eyes and walked away choosing not to respond. Breakfast was just as usual. Cyborg and Beast Boy acting like immature children. Starfire trying to make conversation, only succeeding in talking to herself, Raven silently eating cheerios and Robin looking into the distance.

The second the clock hit nine, Robin was up. "Titans. Let's go."

"What?! Can't I finish my poptarts first?!" Beast Boy complained.

"No. _Now_."

* * *

Robin went to the abandoned warehouse just outside of Jump city. He threw the door open and stormed in eager to stop this. This was the last battle. He knew it.

"Ah Robin. I was worried you did not receive my email. How have you been?"

"Slade." Robin growled. The titans tensed knowing what this meant. Robin was about to go crazy and he would endanger everyone. It would be to easy to hurt him.

Slade turned on a light just where he was standing. No robot, no weapons, nothing. Just him and...

"Friends! That device!" Starfire pointed halting Robin's advance. "It is the one used to move one through time!"

"So he's a time traveler?" Cyborg asked. "What next?"

"That's right Titans. I may not be able to have Robin. But it wont stop me from trying." Robin ran forward with a cry of anger. Before he could even land a hit on the man he was gone.

Robin crashed to the ground in shock. They... just lost him... again...

Raven put her hand on Robin's back. "We will get him."

"How?! He could be anywhere! Now through time and space! I wanted to leave last night! Why couldn't you let me?! Now he's gone!"

Raven stepped back, frustrated. "It would have done you no good to-"

The ground started shaking. The warehouse rumbled and rattled as it began to break apart.

"What's going on?!" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know..." Robin stood and looked around.

"Robin! Your arm!" Starfire gasped in horror as it was literally vanishing. "Zubar alu ma karpe!"

"What?" Cyborg gave the Tamaranian a weird look.

"She's reverting back to her native language... Slade changed the past!" Raven went to grab Robin only to watch in horror as he disappeared. She tightened her fists knowing of the consequences.

If the titans had never formed, Starfire would be possibly terrorizing the planet, enemies would be loose and Jump city would be in danger. Trigon would never have been defeated, the prophecy would've been fulfilled, Raven would be the monster Robin helped her not be. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen.

"NO!" Just as the world started to crumble away, a wall of magic enveloped the Titans and the world went dark.


	2. Harley

**A/N: So I am terribly sorry for the horrible spelling in chapter one that is fixed up now!**

 **Also, in case you can't tell, the is a HUGE alternate universe. I probably should've counted this as a crossover? Not sure but it's a little crossoverish.**

 **Ehem. Enjoy.**

The first to wake was Raven. She moaned in pain her hand finding its way to her aching head. She sat up and looked around. There was smoke and destruction everywhere. Sirens and screams were all that could be heard around them.

"No..." She whispered. "Robin..."

"Ugh..." Raven turned to see Starfire push some rubble out of her way. "Oww... Friend Raven... What has happened?"

"Starfire. You remember me?"

"Yes. How could I forget one with an... interesting personality such as yours?" The Tamaranian floated up and gasped. "Beast Boy!"

She zipped over to a large piece of rubble from the warehouse, the green teen could be seen partially underneath it. She lifted it like it was a pebble and scooped up Beast Boy.

"Don't worry Star. He's not injured badly. Just some minor scrapes and bruises." Raven assured.

"There you guys are." Cyborg climbed over a pile of rock a look of relief on his face as he saw his friends. "What happened? Were we knocked out for days?"

"No." Raven replied pulling her hood up.

"Then what has caused this?" Starfire asked, worried. "Where has Robin disappeared to?"

"Slade had the time device right?" Starfire nodded and Raven continued. "He must have gone back in time and changed something altering Robin's past. I don't know exactly what but it must have been something drastic. Before the warehouse caved in I think I sent out a burst of energy that sheltered us from the effects of the change."

"So then what happened to our pasts? Do we just not exist?" Cyborg spoke up.

"No. Eventually our past selves will catch up. I don't know how much time we have but we will change to whatever we would be without Robin. So if Robin hadn't helped Starfire, eventually she'll revert back to her Tamaranian self. I..." Raven stopped.

"Would have been Trigon's portal..." Cyborg finished.

"Yes. So we must hurry." The dark girl summoned a book.

"Oh! Is that one of your books of spells? Perhaps you can take us back to the time Slade altered!" Starfire brightened a little.

"Don't get your hopes up Star. This is only an address book." Raven replied flipping through the pages. "Our first stop is Wayne Manor."

* * *

"Whoa... I didn't expect this..." Cyborg stood breathless carrying Beast Boy who was still knocked out. Wayne Manor was... taken over. It wasn't Wayne Manor anymore... It was a hideout? It was clear Batman wasn't here...

"What do we do now?" Starfire asked now more scared than all of them.

"We..." Raven thought. "We look. We look for Batman and ask him what happened to Robin."

"This might be useful." The robotic teen picked up a newspaper. "Bruce Wayne sued and arrested for crimes against the city."

"Then to the police station." Raven clarified. She turned only to be stopped by a woman. The blonde seemed to be a little confused by the titan's presence.

"Who are _you_?" She asked popping her bubble gum.

Cyborg stepped forward. "We're the Teen Titans and we're-" They were all blinded by blinding light.

"You'll nev'r take me alive! Yer all scum! Wait 'til Mista J hears about you in his town! He'll do to you what he did to the B-man!" The woman ran into the mansion.

"Titans! Go!" Cyborg threw Beast Boy over his shoulder and they all ran in after her but she was fast. They chased her a little ways into the mansion before Raven happened to look to the walls and her eyes widened.

"Titans! Stop!"

"Raven what's..." Cyborg looked up and around. The halls were decorated with paintings of Bruce Wayne and some even with his parents, all pictures had the signature Joker smile painted on them with bright red paint. On parts of the walls there was writing. "Ha ha ha ha..." Cyborg read out loud.

"The Joker is here. And I bet you that woman was his little sidekick."

"Right-a-roony titans!" They all turned to the woman now in a black and red jesters outfit complete with a matching hat. "But I'm not the Joker's sidekick! I'm his one true love! I would do anything for my puddin'!"

"You're Harley Quinn." Raven pointed out nonchalantly.

"Right again! And I'm gonna make sure you never bother me or my puddin' again!" Harley smiled widely pulling out a bazooka and firing it immediately giving the titans only a split second to react. It luckily missed them but blew a huge hole in the wall.

Harley ditched the gun and started to run again but Starfire was not going to let her get away. The green eyed girl flew after her aiming starbolts at the jester. "I will not allow you to escape!"

"Hey!" Harley squealed turning around a corner only to have Starfire follow. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not nice to shoot lasers at someone! You could really hurt them!"

"I believe that is the point!" Starfire yelled now furious with her. The tamaranian wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up flying into a trap. A net caught her and pinned her down. She growled struggling a little. It was just enough of a distraction to have Harely slip away once more.

The Tamaranian ripped the net to shreds and found the other Titans. "I am sorry. I could not catch the Harley."

"It's fine Star. We'll find her. Together." Cyborg smiled. Just then Beast Boy started to wake.

"Ugh... what happened...? Where are we?" Beast Boy stood up rubbing his head a little more than confused.

"We're in Wayne Manor and-"

"And I want you OUT!" Harley was back with another bazooka. She shot it off only to watch in horror as Raven set up a wall blocking the shot effortlessly.

"A bazooka?! Where do you get a bazooka?! The yard sale for criminals?!" Beast Boy yelled now wishing he hadn't woken up.

"Nope! We get them off of Ebay!" And Harley was off again this time everyone on her heels. To their surprise she whistled loudly. "Get 'em babies!"

There was laughing and growling all at the same time. Cyborg cried out as a Hyena jumped out of no where and bit into his arm. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew after Harley as the others were occupied with the two Hyenas.

"Get away from me green man!" Harley yelled running as fast as she could. Beast Boy swooped down to get her only to be hit with a huge mallet. He fell to the ground disoriented and now with a huge headache. "Huh. I'm sure Mista J would love to have a shape shifta around!" She picked up Beast boy and carried/dragged him to another end of the mansion.

* * *

"Beast Boy! Where are you?!" Cyborg yelled into the empty hallways.

"Stop yelling. The Joker is one of the most feared villains and we don't need him finding us." Raven shushed him levitating. She closed her eyes and used her magic to search every room until she found them.

 _"Ah Harley! What a neat discovery!" The Joker laughed slapping a shock collar on Beast Boy. "Maybe we can teach this little boy some manners!"_

 _"Little boy?! I'm not a little boy!" Beast Boy growled._

 _"Now now. Don't fuss. You must be one of Bat's friends! Harley! Go get the entertainment for our guest!"_

 _"Right away Mista J!" Harley saluted before skipping off to another room._

 _Beast Boy tried to change earning a shock. The titan screamed and grabbed at his neck panting a little in shock._

 _"Aw, not trying to get away so soon? We haven't gotten to know each other!"_

 _"I know you're a psychopath!" Beast Boy yelled._

 _The Joker grinned darkly as Harley came back in. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."_

Raven gasped coming back. "He got caught and is in the study with the Joker." She informed.

"Then let's get him!" Cyborg yelled.

"Wait. We can't just go waltzing in there. There's no way the Joker hasn't set up any traps. Starfire already tripped one, surely there are more."

"Right. Alright. I have a plan." Cyborg knelt down with a piece of chalk as the girls gathered around him.

* * *

"Yo Harley! Where are you?!" Cyborg yelled. He walked through the halls waiting for her to appear.

"You called tin man?" Harley leapt from the support beam on the roof and landed in front of him, she smirked at him just taunting him.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg demanded.

"Oh he's playing games with Mista J! They are waiting for the rest of you. Wanna join him?" She grinned darkly.

"No. Let's fight." Cyborg changed his arm to a cannon and shot at her watching her dance out of the way.

"Na-ah! Mista J doesn't like rude guests!"

"Well he's about to meet one!" And the fight commenced.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Raven snuck behind them making sure not to be seen. They didn't want Harley giving the Joker any hints about their whereabouts. Once passed them, the girls stood in a hallway leading to the study. Raven scanned the area.

"There's knives hidden behind the wall to our left, a trigger and a bomb on the right, and a wire at the door with a tank of piranhas under a hidden under a trap door. Starfire, fire a starbolt at the red couch."

Starfire nodded and did at she was told watching one thin invisible wire burning away, an anvil falling breaking away part of the floor triggering the next trap where a hundred knives flew past them hitting the right wall setting off the bomb on the right, the rubble fell on the last wire opening a tap door with piranhas snapping out.

"We should be good now."

"Does this not seem like the overkill?" Starfire asked.

"No. The Joker has always been strange but look at each of the traps. The anvil is a classic in cartoons, the main character getting smashed to pieces, where the knives landed spells, 'ha ha ha' on the wall and the bomb was a classic round with short stem. I just don't understand the piranhas."

The girls stepped forward with confidence hearing laughter. It was loud and it wasn't just the Joker. They opened the door finding the Joker laughing hysterically with Beast Boy laughing just as much, his mouth stretched in a painful looking grin with tears in his eyes as he laughed like crazy.

"Oh what fun! Your friends have arrived!" Joker grinned evilly then frowned. "I thought there was one more... HARLEY!" He tapped his foot waiting. "HARLEY!" He called again getting a little annoyed. About the time he was going to call again, Cyborg came in holding a kicking Harley over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Put me down you creep!"

"Ah Harley! Thank you for bringing our guests! Now the _fun_ can continue." The Joker grinned again pulling out a remote. The doors slammed shut as gas poured from the ceiling.


End file.
